December 193
by Duette
Summary: A GW/ DBZ ficlet. What happened after Merian's death, but before becoming a pilot, in Wufei's life? What has Piccolo got to do with it? Hm... Yaoi warning. Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me. The all are property of their own specific companies.   
  
Warning: PG- yaoi warning. Nothing in this chapter. I still don't know if I'll finish this. All depends on you. I know I have the age wrong with Wufei- but I DON'T CARE!!   
  
A parody of The Four Season's December '63 (Oh What A Night)- in the chapters ahead.   
  
~*~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~*   
  
Wufei walked into the tiny cold office of Master O. He was a tall, bald man with a prominent forehead. He was sitting behind a cluttered metal desk looking over an energy-reduction for the 'revolutionary' suit he was building. Wufei had only seen the man once before and got a bad feeling around him. There was something about the doctor that made Wufei stay on edge.   
  
He was only here because he wanted revenge for her death. She was his wife. He. was only 12 at the time he was arranged to marry her. At first, the two hated each other, but as the months went by he son began to love her. It was not until she died that realized his love. He is now 15 and he vowed to have revenge for her death. He was never the fighter. She was. He was the scholar. When he learned that a certain Doctor was looking for a pilot, he came as soon as possible. Maybe this doctor will train him to become who he wants to be.   
  
"Ahem." He politely coughed to get the man's attention.   
  
The master looked up and saw Wufei. He searched through the pile of papers on his desk until he found the one he was looking for.   
  
"Ah...Chang Wufei is it?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"So, you want to pilot my suit, eh?"   
  
He got up from his metal chair, paper in hand, and walked around the Chinese youth looking him over. "You're a bit skinny and not at all muscular. What makes you believe you are soldier material?"   
  
Wufei calmly replied. "I learn quickly. Any training you subject me to I will overcome. I may be weak physically (definitely not the Wufei we all know and love! ^.^), but I am fast. I am intelligent. What good is strength without wisdom? I will learn."   
  
"It says here that you are number one in your class. Why do you want to join the military so young?"   
  
"..." silence. He was trying to hide his rage at the mental image of her body came up in his mind.   
  
"Ah, I see. Rage is good. You've impressed me so far." Wufei blinked, his rage gone and surprise setting in. The master walked over to his desk and pushed a button. "I would like to see the other doctors as soon as possible." He then turned to Wufei.   
  
"Your training will be for exactly 548 days. The location is confidential and you will be forced to either survive or perish. If you accept those conditions meet here at the helicopter pad tomorrow at 0600 hours, ready to begin." And just as quickly as this was said he was escorted out of the building.   
  
~*~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~*   
  
The bus ride back to the hotel he was staying in was short and he soon found himself laid out on his rotting bed. He heard the creaks, but felt numb, as though there was no feeling in his arms or legs.   
  
/ Do I go? I have nothing here, so why shouldn't I? My bags are already packed./ He turned his head and scanned his unopened duffle bag./ Do I really need anything though? Won't they provide me with a training uniform and food? Of course they will./ He concluded that all he really need was an extra outfit and sweater, his comb, toothbrush and toothpaste. He looked at the brand new journal he bought a couple weeks ago. It was a hard back with a leather cover. He flipped through the pages and reveled in how clean and while they were. / Why not? I might read this twenty years from now and get lost in memories./ He put the journal and pens in the bag as well. He took a long, hot shower then fell asleep.   
  
~*~~**~~**The next day- AC 193- 0600 hours- Location: Confedential**~~**~~**~   
  
The helicopter was already on the pad and the pilots were doing the final check. Wufei was in his white pants and wearing a dark navy shirt (not the one with the dragon imprint! I like that shirt, I don't wanna ruin it! Oops. Foreshadowing. ~laughs~ I haven't been paying attention in Trig, but I have in English! No Da!) A large man wearing BDUs came walking, toward the young man.   
  
"You Chang?" Wufei nodded and the man took his bags.   
  
"Hi, name's Sergeant Smith." Smith shoved out his hand waiting for it to be shook when Wufei immediately bow respectfully, then shook his hand.   
  
"Weird." The Sergeant gave Wufei a funny look then carried his bags to the helicopter and put them in the cargo.   
  
"Get in, we're leaving."   
  
"Where's the Doctor?" asked Wufei climbing into the passenger seat.   
  
"He's not coming. I know where to drop you off though."   
  
"Oh."   
  
The helicopter ride took longer then Wufei had expected and he lightly napped. He was shoved awake as Smith threw him out of the helicopter and down to the ground. He looked around himself frantically, not knowing what was going on.   
  
He looked up at Smith and asked, amazed, "Wha?...Where?..." That's when he realized Sergeant Smith was throwing his duffle out of the helicopter then getting back in the pilot's seat.   
  
"Sorry kid! Doctor's orders! He said to tell you, if you survive 548 days here, then he will have you trained by the world's best martial artists. Don't die!"   
  
He then started lifting the helicopter off the ground and as he did he yelled. "I hate doing this to ya!" and with that he was gone.   
  
Wufei sat up and grabbed his duffle bag, holding it protectively to his chest. /Great! Just great! A year and a half out here!...great!/ He slowly got to his feet and trudged across the field and into the forest. Little did he know he was being watched.   
  
~*~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~*   
  
Do you want me to continue? If I get 10 reviews on this then I will. It's going to be another long one. No Japanese in this one. Please R&R, Ja Ne! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, and I'm not making any money.  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out. What with swim practice then exams, I just haven't had time to type anything up! I hope you enjoy the next edition to December 193!  
  
  
  
I was meditating when all of a sudden this loud noise filled the air. I went to see what it was and found a flying contraption that I once heard Bulma call a "helicopter." This must be what weak humans use to fly. A boy was tossed out of the side along with a bag and the helicopter flew off, leaving him. I don't think he knew where he was for he looked around nervously before picking up his bag and darting into the forest. I had nothing better to do, and followed him. He walked about half a mile before coming to the creek. He settled down and began to drink the water.  
  
Fool. Drink too much of that and you will become ill. I learned that the hard way. This is not my valley; I needed a break and flew to this one for the day. I needed to get away from Gohan. As much as I like the kid, he can so annoying. Why not let that witch Chi-Chi deal with her own son? I was maybe ten feet from the kid when he called out.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
I knew something was watching me. I heard a faint crunching of leaves as it stepped out from the shadows. I turned to face it and almost fell into the water.  
  
It wasn't human! It was tall, and green. He wore a white turban and cape over a dark blue training suit. I stood to show it that I was not afraid, but inside I was terrified.  
  
Geez! He had to be at least 6'10! I tried to speak but all that came out were mumbles,  
  
"Um…uh…uh…um…"  
  
The thing grinned and half-laughed. Was it making fun of me? I collected my courage and asked, "Why were you watching me?"  
  
It shifted on it's heels, or what I thought were heels, "I was bored."  
  
Feeling brave, I quickly asked, "What are you?…No! I didn't mean that, I meant WHO are you?" NO! What if it gets mad and kills me! Great! I just HAD to piss off a giant green guy from outer space!  
  
It laughed and in a gruff voice said "The name's Piccolo, and I am a Namek- jin."  
  
"Sorry. My name is Chang Wufei. Um…hi?" I stuck out a hand, trying to be polite. Maybe it has hands, I don't know.  
  
He (I'm guessing it's a he, it does have a male voice) stared at me hand like it was diseased and then asked, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Um…I'm…I'm…" I had to think of something fast so I blurted out, "training! Yes, I'm training…Um…for…for…" think Wufei, think! "Um…a class…I'm, um, taking. I'm training for a class I'm taking."  
  
"Training huh?"  
  
"Um…yeah!"  
  
"What kind of training?"  
  
Now he was getting too personal, "Individual training! Meaning, by oneself."  
  
"Sure, of course you are. I'll just leave you to your individual training."  
  
And then, it was gone! Just like that. My encounter with an extra- terrestrial was over.  
  
Well, I guess I should find something to eat. I'm starving!  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Wufei tried unsuccessfully to catch some rabbits, when he saw that man again. He was collecting wood in his cape. Seeing as how Wufei didn't exactly know where he was, and he couldn't see the river, he called out to him. / What was his name?…Oh yeah, Piccolo!/  
  
"Um… Piccolo!"  
  
Piccolo didn't respond. He knew the boy was there, but chose not to answer. Must he be  
  
annoyed, even on vacation?  
  
Wufei waited a little while for his response, and when it didn't come he shouted louder.  
  
"PICCOLO!!"  
  
Piccolo winced as his sensitive Namek-jin ears could hardly stand that high- pitched whine. He groaned and finally replied, "Yes?"  
  
Wufei ran up to Piccolo, tripping on every branch laying in his why and asked,  
  
"Um…I'm kinda hungry, and I…"  
  
Piccolo stopped listening after the first sentence. / Great not another one. Should I help him?/ He looked over at the nervous being before him, and almost smiled. / He's so much like Gohan. I could ever resist that little kid. Well, maybe I can just get him one of those rabbits he was trying to catch. But that's it. I'm not helping him again./  
  
"…So…um…could you help me?"  
  
"I'll help you get started. But after this, you are on your own. Understand?"  
  
Wufei's face lit up and he smiled.  
  
"Thank you! Thank you!"  
  
"Yeah, sure. Look I'm not doing all the work. You go get your own water, and put it in  
  
this." He stretched out his hand and directly below it a small cooking pot appeared.  
  
"What did you just do? Was it magic? Are you a magician? Can you teach me magic?"  
  
Piccolo ignored Wufei once again, and quickly told him,  
  
"The creek is directly to your left. Start a fire, and I will be there shortly."  
  
"Oh, okay!" Wufei grabbed the pot, and jogged through the forest.  
  
Piccolo smirked and started looking for one of those tiny furry creatures called rabbits.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Wufei was sitting by the creek, trying to light a fire. He was using two stones over a bundle of dried leaves. He was failing miserably.  
  
"It…shouldn't…be that *strike* …hard…to light *strike* …a stupid FIRE!"  
  
He finally became frustrated and threw the stones into the creek. It was just that time Piccolo picked to show up.  
  
"Having difficulty?"  
  
"No! I just didn't use the right kind of rock." He said defiantly, and stalked off to find the 'right' kind of rock.  
  
Piccolo laid the two dead rabbits on the ground and began to clean them. While living with the Son family, he picked up various human chores, and food preparation was one of them. After the rabbits were cleaned he used his ki to light the fire, and began roasting the small creatures.  
  
Wufei finally came back to the cam to see Piccolo pulling the rabbits off the fire and placing them on a large rock nearby. "How did you get the fire started?"  
  
"…"  
  
Wufei shrugged and sat down to the opposite of Piccolo. He began eating as soon as he sat down.  
  
Piccolo could never understand why humans, or Saiya-jins required so much food to keep their bodies functioning.  
  
"Are you going to eat that?"  
  
"No."  
  
"May I have it?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
Wufei stuffed his face until there was nothing left to stuff it with. He looked over to see the Namek sitting cross-legged in a relaxed position. "What are you doing?"  
  
The Namek heaved a sigh and replied, "Meditating."  
  
"May I try?" Thoroughly interested.  
  
"Fine. Sit as I am, and clear your thoughts."  
  
"Listen to everything around you, and just be."  
  
Wufei sat and strained his ears. Not hearing anything he clenched his jaw and concentrated harder. Still not hearing anything he said, exasperated, "I don't hear anything."  
  
"That is because you are too loud." Piccolo stood up and looked down at the surprised teen. "Get to sleep. You will be on your own tomorrow. I am not helping you again."  
  
Wufei stared. "Ok."  
  
Piccolo didn't know why Wufei would just accept it. Why didn't he become scared, or angery? Gohan had always been scraed when piccolo had left him. Why hadn't this one? /Why not look out for him a bit longer? He still may prove entertaining./ Piccolo took one last look at the human then took to the sky.  
  
Wufei stared in amazement. /He can fly! Maybe he can teach me./  
  
Wufei gathered his bag and took out his sweater. He finally went top sleep atop a pile of leaves with his sweater wrapped around his upper body, and his head resting on his bag. /I wonder how I'll ever get out of here?/  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ *~~*~  
  
Please review! I know this will be a long fic. I'm not exactly sure how many chapters, but I already have an idea for each fic. 


End file.
